The Written Broken Heart
by Inky ivory
Summary: She never saw my pain! But I wanted to make her feel some from my words! Aphrodite... The Truth uncovered and written... - Hephaestus. Broken-hearted and alone I speak out in my sorrow... Aphrodite.


**A/N:** This means a lot to me, and I've spent a lot of time thinking and imagining about being broken hearted. I'm 14 so I kind of don't have much experience with love…. So enjoy! - Inky ivory.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Love:** Aphrodite seemed careless of my love…. She refused me like I was _nothing_. She didn't care about my broken heart… She took no notice of the tears that I tried to hide…. But still through all of that I loved her… I always would.

**Sadness:** In the times she that wept, I was the one who held her close. I was the one who wiped away her falling tears but she did not wipe away mine, when it was I who drowned in desolation.

**Elation:** The only elation I felt was in my dreams when I could be with her. When I could kiss her, hold her…. Show her my love that she in reality seemed careless of.

**Diamond:** Aphrodite to me was more precious than a diamond, she was far richer in beauty and far more desired….. By others and foolishly by myself. She is like a diamond to me because I gaze at her but I am in her eyes not worthy enough to touch her.

**Words: **When it comes to her and words….. I'm left speechless and love-struck.

**Life: **I'd give up my life for her but still what would that mean to her? She'd still envisage me in my ugliness…. What did me giving up my life for her mean to Aphrodite? Nothing….. Because I meant nothing to her at all.

**Pleasure:** My only pleasure was to see her smile…. But still I found delight and pleasure from it, although her smile was never for me. My heart never would stop loving her…

**Lie: **They ask me…. What is it like to be married to the Goddess of love and beauty? I'd lie and say…. It's amazing. I didn't want to embarrass her.

**Strawberries: **That day… Aphrodite came home and she smelt as sweet as strawberries…. It was the perfume Ares had brought for her. She smelt to me like pure Heaven…..

**Time:** I only wished I had been given more time with her, to have more of that time when Aphrodite didn't hate me, those moments were rare but they were so very special.

**Sleep:** I look down at her in bed and watch her as she slept. I'd stay awake just so I could capture the moment when I was that close to her.

**Pages:** If I could I'd have torn out Ares and Aphrodite's other lovers from the pages of our lives. Maybe, then things would have been different…. Maybe, just maybe.

**Gifts:** The greatest gift I ever got from Aphrodite was her kiss…. But even that was rapid and meaningless to her.

**Rejection:** "Get away from me, Hephaestus! I don't love you and I never will! No, don't touch me! Don't look at me! Don't speak to me! I'm not your lover; I'm not even your friend!" That was the day my heart felt like shattered glass… But still I loved her even then.

**Mirror: **I saw her gazing at herself in the mirror, once. "You look beautiful." I'd said to her. "Good, Ares will be pleased…"

**Fury: **I was only enraged with myself because I was not handsome enough to satisfy and appease her. I was only angry with myself... Not her, never her.

**Summer: **Aphrodite loved Summer... So I told her of my love for Summer... She told me I'd just put her off of it... I'd destroyed her love for a season... I ruined her thought of it! Summer... She no longer imagined the blooming flowers, she only imagined my repulsive face... "You'd destroy Summer for anyone, Hephaestus! If they had to imagine your face along with it!"

**Candles: **I'd lit a candle so that she can see in the dark... Then she could see her path to Ares... Why did I light that candle? Oh yes! I'd lit it for love...

**Ice: **Aphrodite spoke to me as cold as ice... Well, that was if she spoke to me at all. Most of the time she just ignored me and acted like I wasn't there... But I was! I was always there ready to pick her up when she fell, ready to her kiss her and love her... Still, she spoke to me in that icy tone.

**Tragedy: **Aphrodite said that marrying me was the greatest tragedy of her life... For me marrying her was the greatest moment of my life. Was it really a tragedy for her?

**Rain:** I was the one who always gave up my umbrella for her... Did I ever hear a thank you?

**Masks:** She never knew I wore a mask... I wore I mask to hide my upset when she mentioned Ares' name. I wore a mask to conceal my true feelings... I didn't want to make her feel sick... again.

**World:** I promised her if I could have the world... I'd share it with her... Aphrodite didn't listen.

**Green:** Green... I always remembered that colour! When ever I saw the grass or emeralds I thought of her ... She loved green. But, if only she'd loved me like she had loved that colour.

**Hero:** I told Aphrodite that if she ever needed saving, I said I'd always be her Hero... She only laughed at this. "Ares will be... of course! What are you compared to him: The great God of War? You'd never be my Hero!"

**Desire:** My only desire in life was to hold her hand and never let go... Impossible.

**Images:** Aphrodite... I'd always have an image of her in my mind... Happy or sad she was with me, whether she knew it or not.

**Me:** I'd always long for her to speak of me... Perhaps she'd mention me to Ares and say how strong I was! How he was nothing compared to me! I was dreaming of the impossible, again.

**Roses:** I'd send her roses, she'd thank Ares and show him her appreciation and gratitude in the dead of night... Why?

**Music:** Her sweet laugh was like heavenly music to my ears.

**Distance:** There was not a distance far enough for you and there was not a thing as to close to you for me.

**Waiting:** I'd be the one that stood awake all night, terrified that something awful could have happened to her... I'd watch the cloak and wait for the front door to open... She come back hot and sweaty... After her long hours with her lovers.

**Acceptance:** I was the one in our marriage who accepted the fact that my wife slept with my brother... I was the one who accepted the truth that broke my heart! Did I ever get an apology? No!

**Blood: **Aphrodite never knew that if I was able I would have killed Ares for her... I'd have spilled his blood to have her heart.

**Moon:** She was as mysterious as the moon with just as many different phases, yet I loved her all the same.

**Eternity:** I would have held her in my arms for the whole of eternity if I could of... But I know that she would have refused, she always did refuse me and my love for her.

**Clouds:** I still remember the time when me and Aphrodite looked up at the clouds together. "It looks like Ares' sword!" Ares had destroyed another of our moments together, much to my irritation and upset.

**Ring: **She said her wedding ring was binding her to misery and boredom... I knew she craved to rip it off of her finger and place Ares' on.

**Death:** Would she have mourned me if I'd have died? I had my doubts.

**Strength:** She was so strong but yet at the same time, my beautiful Aphrodite was so weak and she didn't even realize it.

**Poetry:** I still remember the time when I wrote her a poem of my love... Aphrodite smiled at me but later I found it burnt in the flames of the roaring fire.

**Love:** In our marriage, there was only love on my side...

_**Sorry:**_ Aphrodite, If you ever read this, I'm sorry you didn't see my love, I'm sorry you ignored me... I'm sorry you broke my heart! But most of all I'm sorry for even loving you! x Do you feel sorry yet?

* * *

- Inky ivory...


End file.
